Finding The Map
by Warriorwitch13
Summary: As Lily Evans is finishing her rounds she comes across a piece of parchment. She later finds out it is the muaraders map and everyone can insult her but James. (Sorry. Bad at summaries)


**A/N: Hey guys! My name is Mary and this is my first fanfiction or well one shot in this case, so it may be a little crappy. I hope you like it. If you have any pointers or request let me know in the reviews please fallow and favorite! It would be greatly appreciated.**

Lily Evans was doing her prefect rounds. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the third time doing rounds for her. She had become so excited when she got the letter saying she was a prefect. It was late at night and she was walking up the stair way to go back to the common room as her rounds ended, humming one of her favorite muggle songs, when something by the common room entrance caught her eye.

'What on earth is that?' She thought to herself. Walking over to it and picking it up she realized it was a piece of parchment. At first she thought it was just dropped by some student. A first year probably. 'Better not let this go to waste' she decided and continued on "pumpkin juice" she said to the fat lady and entered the common room. She wanted to leave the second she walked in; Hearing James -no Potter- and Black fighting by the fire.

"Have you checked everywhere?'" James gave Sirius a look of hatred. Remus and Peter stood off to the side. Peter with his face pale and Remus with a look of worry.

"Yes I've looked everywhere!" Sirius snapped back. "The last time I had it was-" he stopped looking over at Lily, who was staring at them like they were crazy.

"What on earth are you two fighting about now?" The red haired witch asked as all four boys came to look at her. They stared for a few seconds before Remus came to answer.

"Just something that Sirius lost. Nothing big. How was rounds?" He said hoping that she didn't question what it was. Lily, looking seemingly convinced, nodded.

"Long but fine. When do you have them next Remus?" She asked walking toward him. Ignoring James and Sirius going back to their argument. It was Peter who noticed the Parchment in her hands.

"Tomorrow before classes. Then again before bed." Lily smiled. Remus was the only one of the four Marauders that she could stand in the least bit.

"Great. I have them after classes then before bed again. So we will be patrolling together then." Remus nodded but before he could say anything Peter cut him off.

"Lily. What is that in your hands?" He asked shyly.

"Oh. Just a spear bit of parchment I found outside in the halls. Figured I couldn't let it go to waste." James and Sirius, who had gone back to arguing, stopped right then and all four marauders were staring at her and the folded up parchment.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Hey Evans," James started with a smile. "Any chance you would like to let me borrow that parchment?" He asked her with his famous smile. Giving him a look of hatred. "Why should I let you borrow anything Potter?" Oh how she hated that smile.

"Well..um" he was having a hard time coming up with a reason. Before he could utter another word Lily spun on her heels "I'll be off then." And she walked away before anyone could stop her. She walked up the winding staircase to the girls dormitory. All of the other girls were asleep in their beds. With it being after hours and classes tomorrow.

She had just changed into her night gown and moved her books from her bed to night stand when she noticed something moving.

It was the piece of parchment from earlier. It looked as if it was trying to fly out from underneath her transfiguration book. Picking it up and turning it over she watched as it stopped struggling and ink started to spread across it. She sat down on her bed. Bewildered as to what was happened ning.

'This isn't right!' She thought to herself. 'Who's writing?!' After staring at the ink she was finally able to make out what I said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map" it said in a deep red ink. 'Wait a minute.' She thought to herself. She immediately recalled The many, many memories of potter and Black and Remus and Peter calling each other their famous nicknames. She remembered when the boys would sit around that silly piece of parchment laughing like maniacs before big pranks. Remembering how they would let no one else look at it. And how they seemed so keen to get this particular piece back from her. Looking at the map she attempted to open it. There was nothing there. Unsatisfied she tried touching her want to it.

Again their was nothing. 'Maybe there is a spell for it' she thought to herself.

"Aparecium" she whispered as she tapped her wand against the paper. This time writing started to appear.

'Miss Evans, Padfoot would like to ask if you would take that snippy mouth of yours and return the map.' Taken aback by what just happened Lily stared at the fading ink.

"What the bloody hell" she whispered to herself. Shaking her head she tried again. This time when words appeared they were different.

"Wormtail is kindly asking miss Evans if she would take that stubborn minded big head of hers down to the common room to return the map." Bewildered, Lily was to the point of wanting to rip the map into pieces. But then a thought hit her. 'That's two out of four. What other comments could they have?' Lily wanted to truly know what the marauders thought about her.

So again, she tapped her wand to the parchment. Whispering the incantation. This time was Remus.

"Mr. Moony would like to ask Lily and her blood red hair to give back what does not belong to her."

'Well that wasn't too bad' she thought to herself as she picked up a piece of her hair to look at it. She had no idea how she gotten it. Her mum had blond hair, and her dad brown. She was the only one in her family that had red hair.

Meanwhile down in the common room the boys were going insane.

"What did you write?" Sirius asked Remus, he wanted to get the redhead so mad that she would throw the map away and the boys would be able to retrieve it. After telling him, Remus decided he was going to sit. By the fire. Now it was James' turn. They sat waiting on the map to notify them.

When creating the map they cast a spell on it to notify them when someone tried to look at it with out saying the right thing.

"Prongs. Just ignore who it is, and you will be fine." Sirius tried to motivate him with a slap on the back.

"I don't know Padfoot. But let's do this."

Upstairs Lily sat staring at the map. She knew whom was next. Potter. She wanted to know, but at the same time, was a little nervous. After what seemed like hours of staining and debating she finally put her wand against the map for the last time. Whispering the word she had said three times before already she watch as the red ink came into view. This one much more then the others. And a lot different too.

"Prongs would like to let Miss Evans know that she needs to make her abnormally...ug-beautiful face..no get her sassy, no sweet...gah take her mo-pleasantly to be around self..oh I give up...

Prongs would like to see Lily In the common room now...please..." Laughter. Uncontrollable laughter was all Lily could manage.

When she was finally able to breath regularly again. She decided that she would use that against James another time.

For now she would give the map back to the boys; for a price of course.

Back downstairs the boys were all starring at James. His face was getting as red as Lily's hair.

"James, mate what did you say?" Sirius said with a worried expression. He didn't get a chance to respond before a cough from behind them made them all jump.

Lily, with her 'I'm going to murder you all and get away with it look' stared at the boys. Map clutched in her small hand.

"I don't k ow what this map is of but I know it's a map. And I know it's yours. Black, I don't even know what to say to you. Peter. Really?! Remus. Blood. Really? It's not that dark. And Potter. If you EVER say something like that again I will curse you into next weak. Am I understood. That goes for all of you." She said with a tone that they dare not argue. Lily of course wasn't actually this mad. But when it came to the boys she has had years of practice to use it.

"Yes now can we have it ba-" Sirius said reaching for the map. Lily had her wand out in a second though before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yes you can have the stupid map back. On one condition. No pranks. For at. Least a week. Or I'll tell professor Dumbledore." She didn't hate when they pranked. But it was around the same time of the month that they do their monthly big prank. And she would like to hold off on it for as long as possible.

As if on cue James and Sirius began to speak.

"Deal!" They were both so eager to get the map back they would delay everything for a weak. "Good. Now Remus give me your word" she turned to stare at the only one of the four she trusted. "I promise Lily. No pranks for a weak"

With a. Barely noticeable smile she handed the map over to Remus. Turned on her heels and walked back to her dormitory. Not saying another word.

'Gosh what a crazy night.' She thought to herself as she climbed back into bed.


End file.
